Killing Under One's Breath
Killing Under One's Breath is the seventh episode of Psycho High School. It was released on October 1, 2016 and was the final episode before the two-month hiatus of Psycho High School. Plot In 2013, a Grade 6 Oscar Miles and Francis Kent climb to the Eastward School rooftop inside a clock tower. Kent trips over and almost falls off the building, but Miles saves him. In present day, Kieran MacNeil sends invitations for his birthday party. Ever since the Eastward School ambush, a rift is caused between the Gang - Miles, Kent, Genesis Maddox, Christian Wayne, Giancarlo Madrigal, Jonas - and Nicholas Lintz when suspicion points to him. The relationship between Miles and Gabby Tompkins continuously improves. The Hellwolves continue to pose as a menacing threat to Fortuna Academy under Elijah Purger’s leadership. Geoff Ridgeworth’s return to Fortuna Academy is praised by a majority of students and student teacher Jessica Holland gains more recognition, becoming a figure of authority in the school. During this time, young rookie journalist and computer specialist Tracey Hill concocts a hope to write a book about the Lomax Murderer. Vincent Ross and his faction - including Jared Rosenthal and Clement Valentine - of the Hellwolves start an uprising to end Purger’s reign of anarchy in the hallways. During the riot, the Gang - except Jonas, who is a bystander and Lintz - attempt to put an end to the rebellion, but are easily outmatched. The uprising draws out Purger and his faction of the Hellwolves, starting a fight. During the furor, Mr. Winn puts an end to the revolt and has Miles - believing him to blame - punished. Winn takes the opportunity to expel him, but the supporting teachers - Holland, Ridgeworth - persuade him not to. In turn, Miles is suspended for two days, but is still allowed to come to Kieran’s birthday party. Miles contacts Madrigal and meets up in his apartment to round up supporting evidence of the Lomax Murderer’s identity, sharing a friendly moment before parting ways. Shortly after, Miles, Kent, Maddox and Wayne receive viruses in their cell phones. Back at Fortuna Academy, Hill and Kent have lunch together and begin to talk about the injuries that Kent had suffered, slowly evolving their friendship in the process. Kieran talks to Tompkins about her relationship with Miles, who share one last romantic moment before Tompkins leaves. Madrigal keeps rewinding the video footage of the Lomax Murderer entering his house and finds proof of who he believes to be the killer. However, Madrigal is unable to contact or e-mail Miles or any of the Gang members of his revelation when a trojan horse is launched on Madrigal’s computer and mobile phone. The two days have passed, and Miles is allowed back into the school on Kieran’s birthday. Miles and Tompkins share a moment in the empty women’s washroom, having their first intimate moment. Purger’s imperium begins to fade and blames Ross, believing that the riot tarnished his reputation. Meanwhile, Lintz and Kent accuse each other of being the Lomax Murderer in the halls, but Lintz decides against the idea after figuring that Kent being lured to the site was legitimate before parting ways. Ridgeworth, after classes is met by Holland, who begin to discuss what Ridgeworth’s experience was like being accused of being the Lomax Murderer. Madrigal goes to 3163 only to find from Oscar Miles' Mother that Miles has already departed for Kieran’s birthday party. Returning back to his apartment, someone in a black hood loudens the music on his radio and knocks down Giancarlo with a vase. Madrigal attempts to fight back, but to no avail as the hooded figure - revealed to be wearing light armored gear underneath his hood - reveals a hand saw and stabs him in the hip. Madrigal calls for help, but the loud music silences his screams and only provokes his distracted parents, not knowing that he is attacked. Giancarlo begs for mercy before the figure - revealed to be the Lomax Murderer through the saw blade’s reflection - bludgeons him continuously. Miles arrives at the birthday party to drop off Kieran’s gifts with Tompkins, Maddox, Wayne and Jonas. Kent and Hill arrive shortly after and Lintz arrives later than expected. During the party, one more gift is dropped off by an unknown person - a mysterious cube-like present with white wrapping and red bows. During the party, Miles reflects to Kent of the moment at Eastward School where he saved Kent from falling to his death. During present-opening time, the mysterious gift is revealed to contain Madrigal’s severed head. Shocked, MacNeil places Miles in a chokehold, believing he killed Madrigal. Miles was able to escape and punch his teeth in order to stop Kieran attacking him. The severed head terrifies everyone enough for a majority of the attendees to leave the party. The remaining attendees are Miles, Kieran, Kent, Lintz, Maddox and Hill. Kieran accuses Miles and Kent of being the Lomax Murderer, but both Miles and Kent accuse Lintz for his late arrival. Lintz and Kent leave in protest, but Miles - angered after Kieran made a rude lament about Joseph Miles - flips Kieran’s birthday cake into his face in anger and takes a picture of the frost-covered Kieran. Miles leaves, now sobbing about Madrigal’s death. The following day, against his better judgement, Miles refuses to upload the picture of the cake-covered Kieran online. Giancarlo Madrigal’s death inspires Purger to continue trying to sustain his standing. Maddox and Tompkins successfully revive their friendship when she gives Tompkins a motivating lecture. Near Madrigal’s apartment, Miles, Kent and Lintz discuss avenging Madrigal. Lintz opens up a risky idea: Searching for Madrigal’s ally, Ghost. Characters Main *Oscar Miles *Francis Kent *Mr. Winn *Gabby Tompkins *Vincent Ross *Nicholas Lintz Recurring *The Lomax Murderer *Kieran MacNeil *Oscar Miles' Mother *Genesis Maddox *Geoff Ridgeworth *Elijah Purger *Tracey Hill *Christian Wayne *Giancarlo Madrigal *Jessica Holland *Jonas *Amadeus Li *Jared Rosenthal *Clement Valentine *Pamela Moser Events *Murder of Giancarlo Madrigal *Kieran MacNeil's Birthday Party Trivia *The episode was originally intended to be released on September 30, 2016 but was pushed a day late due to editing conflicts.